


kingdom come

by paopufruittt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Romance, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopufruittt/pseuds/paopufruittt
Summary: in the kingdom of his heart, there she would rule. always, for eternity.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon/main character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	kingdom come

_thy kingdom come_

He’d fallen for her like shooting stars. Burning brightly across the expanse of cold space and other hearts, iridescent in the dark backdrop of nightfall and souls. Beautiful in the flames of that disaster, for breaths as his love began to grow and blossom; before it too, breaks through the stratosphere and that star obliterates and crashes into castles, fragmented and full of chaos. Shining, fiery and demanding as it falls, screaming, _look at me, look at me, look at me._

An angel’s love is fated for ruin, is it not? When she herself is a mere speck of existence in the millennia that breathes in his blood and bones. Ancient and powerful and born of perfection from his Father’s hands. And was she not in turn, created by his vision? So painfully, devastatingly mortal, like all of his Father’s beloved creations. A girl with the blood of angels—of his own kind—in her veins. A girl with divinity in her eyes and the roses of the Celestial Realm blushing upon her cheeks. 

But still so very human, despite it all.

The girl swirling in the crowds of merriment and demons and dancers, passed from one to another by the hands of seven partners. Her dress catching the golden candlelight and rays of moon-silver as she turns, the swell of the music melding with her laughter. He watches from the edge, lips gently pulled upwards as he beholds her. And as if on cue, she blinks and finds him through the crowd, and Simeon dares to think that unbidden smile is meant solely for him.

She’s woven of starlight and mischief and kindness. And he knows, he _knows_ he should not love her. But he’s not Lucifer, too proud to admit this feeling that consumes his immortal soul. He’s not Mammon, too greedy to ask that her lyrical laughter should only fall upon his ears. He’s not Leviathan, or Satan, or Asmodeus, nor Beelzebub or Belpheghor. He’s not even Diavolo, the lord and liege of Devildom, the next high king of Hell itself.

_thy will be done_

He is only himself. A sentinel, guardian angel of the heavenly realm.

“ _Simeon_.”

And there she is again, materializing from the wisps of his thoughts and standing before him. Her face tilted upwards to study his, crinkles in her eyes and worry in her irises. A stray curl brushes against her flushed cheek, and for a moment, he almost tucks it behind her ear. But it is too intimate, too real, and Simeon stops himself, swallowing hard. And he smiles.

“Let’s get you home,” he says, taking her delicate hand in his, and plucking the flute of champagne from her fingertips.

For as long as he could manage, Simeon is content to watch over her. A silent guardian, a protector, whatever she would need, for however long she lived. Their souls eternally, forever bound—a line of stardust in silver and gold wrapped round and round. A line that could never be broken, for once an angel falls, he falls for life.

Just as he watches her now. Following a few steps behind as she skips ahead, the tulle of her gown whispering against the stones at their feet and swirling the pink petals gathered there in its wake. Every so often, she would stop, marveling at the gnarled branches tangled above and the blue moon that hangs in the cosmos. Slippers in one hand and bare feet dancing, enticing him to join her.

He walks, his smile never faltering, until she stops for the last time, swaying as her eyes land upon the stars. “Simeon, do yo—” she murmurs, and he catches her as she falls.

“Up you go,” he whispers, sweeping her off her feet. Just like a princess from a faerie tale. Her warmth seeping into his skin through the fabric of his black shirt, an ear pressed to his chest, just above his tender heart.

He carries her, holding her close and in his arms, where she belongs. All of the way until she is home—her second home—and all too soon, she lies upon her bed. Cradled and nestled in pillows, deep in the throes of slumber. And he wonders, does he what? What was she going to say, just before he caught her?

 _Does he love her?_ Foolish, foolish angel, of course he does.

In the kingdom of his heart, there she would rule. Always, for eternity. Though he’ll never so much as utter a word of such a thing. 

No, never.

But he would allow himself this—just once. Just this once, he would let himself be honest, and selfish, and _sin_.

_on earth_

Leaning over his own sleeping angel, he marvels at the moonlight cast upon her serene face. Soft, blue light coloring the smooth planes of her face, catching in the fan of her lashes, and shimmering in the hair whispering over her closed eyes. Reaching out, Simeon’s fingers featherlight as he brushes the threads away and tucks them behind an ear, a phantom smile on his lips. Nose brushing hers, breath pillowing on the rose of her cheeks before cupping her face.

He presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. His princess, his world. And then he withdraws, heat blossoming in his own cheeks as he reluctantly turns away. Leaving her be.

_as it is in heaven_

Simeon’s fingers touch his lips as he walks away, as if he could seal the memory of her warmth there forever. He knows in his heart that she will not remember this, that perhaps this may all be a sweet, sweet dream concocted from the threads of fantasy and mortal wishes.

Yet, when she comes to wake in the watery light of daybreak, she will turn, and realize that maybe, it wasn’t a dream after all.

For upon her pillow, a single, snowy down feather will rest. A reminder, a promise, and a declaration, all wrapped in the glitters of light that fall upon the purity of its color, in remembrance to whom it belongs.


End file.
